Awfully Dorky Feelling
by Jade Dorkebert Harley
Summary: Dino has baby sitting duty. And how can he deny a childhood friend's little sister? Then there's the other stuff that goes into the equation but that's a story for later chapters.


As much as Tsuna wanted to go home, he couldn't. He had to study, yay. With finals coming, and he wanted to live. He slid open the door to the library. He looked around for any threats, even though everything with the arcobaleno was over, he couldn't help it. It was his nervousness taking over. Slowly, he poked his head into the empty room. He saw a female, sitting alone, reading a book. Her eyes hazy and a vibrant red, her skin a pale white, almost translucent. He shook his head and concentrated on his goal, to study. The brunette looked out the window, it was sunny with only a few clouds passing by. He sat down in the chair across from her and groaned.  
"Aah~ it's such a nice day and here I am studying," the female looked up from her book, but didn't respond. She looked back down at the pages of her book. Tsuna pulled out his notes and scanned them with serious concentration. He proceeded to begin studying, before realizing he was missing some of the notes. Would he be able to get the notes from someone? He didn't think it would be right to burden anyone for them, they were just notes. However, he still wanted to at _least_ barely pass. He scratched at his scalp in frustration.  
"U-uhm, are you okay?" Oh great, now he had this person concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm just missing some notes..."  
"I can lend you mine, we are in the same class anyways."  
She looked down at the notebooks next to the bag placed on the table. He would pay her back later. She slid one of the notebooks over to the brunette. Now, he could take the notes and study. She returned back to her reading, he looked at the book cover. The text was in English, and went from left to right. He would study for an hour and go home, he decided. As the minutes passed, he got some studying done for today. The girl who sat across from him during his study session began to pack her stuff up. He hurriedly finished his studying and handed the notebook to her before she left. She was too quick for her however, Tsuna was always ten steps behind her. She stopped for long enough for him to get the notes to her. Tsuna walked her to the gate.  
She thanked him for returning the notes by bowing, though she really didn't have to. She walked out to the gates, where a red car waited for her. A familiar blonde rolled the window down. The Cavallone mafioso was sitting in the driver seat with Romario in the back. She waved farewell quickly, and got into the passenger seat.  
"Dino-san, is she one of your men?"  
"She's the little sister of another familiga."  
"Ngh! Shut up Cavallone, he doesn't need my story told by someone else!" The voice didn't match the character of the nice, polite person in the library. Dino said his farewells to the young Vongola, and drove off. Tsuna turned on his heel and went to retrieve his bag. He looked around to make sure Hibari-san was not making his rounds around the school. As soon as he retrieved his bag, he ran out of the school.  
After a few minutes of running, he had finally made it home. He opened the door to the usual shenanigans. I-Pin chasing Lambo because he took something of hers. His mother poked her head out of the kitchen, asking how his day was. Reborn was casually drinking espresso at the kitchen table ignoring all the noise. Fuuta was looking in his ranking book writing new rankings, and Bianchi had plates with poison cooking in both hands. Reborn hops onto his head as he walked up the stairs. He walked up to his room, as he opened the door, he heard a familiar voice yelling.  
"Damned Baseball-idiot! That's wrong you put this formula in first _then_ you plug in this variable!"  
"Ahaha! I guess that makes more sense."  
"It should! It's the correct answer, Baseball Idiot."  
Oh, Gokudera and Yamamoto were visiting him. It was a Saturday though. Tsuna had assumed they had better things to do than sit around his room and study. The rain guardian looked over to Tsuna, his attention dragged away from Gokudera long enough to say hello. The young Vongola dropped his bag on the floor and sat down next to his bed. Reborn had jumped off Tsuna's head onto his desk. Studying has resumed from there on, along with the usual shenanigans of arguing and confusion. An explosion followed suit every now and then as the result of an incorrect answer from either of the three. When it came to evening, the rain and storm guardian left. The brunette flopped down onto his bed and sighed. Tomorrow was Sunday and his studying was far from done, however he did not want to spend his Sunday in the house. Honestly, there wasn't much he _could_ do without being a bother. His friends would probably be busy. He would still train to be Neo Vongola Primo, at the cost of some scrapes and bruises from Reborn but those types of pessimism could wait another day. He turned towards the cold wall. Reborn had fallen fast asleep an hour ago, yet Tsuna was still awake.  
The brunette closed his eyes, looking forward to the next day. Maybe he would get to go out like regular teenagers.  
As he awoke the next day, the sun shone in his eyes. He rolled over in bed onto the floor with a groan. His mother popped into his room the usual smile on her face, brightening up the room more than needed.  
"Tsu-kun, once you get changed, can you head over to the shopping district to buy some groceries? I would do it but I need to do laundry." He nods his head slowly and gets up from the floor. A usual routine in the Sawada home. Our no-good hero slowly walks over to the bathroom to shower, taking his sweet time on a day off. He does his daily ritual, shower, brush teeth, get clothes on, get grocery list, and put on shoes. He ran off without eating breakfast. He had gotten everything on the grocery list. Eggs, coffee, lettuce, and other miscellaneous items. The young vongola walked over to a convenience store to buy an ice cream or something. As he walked in the store he saw two familiar faces. It was the Cavallone don and his new little female friend. It looked like she was lecturing him, at which he had responded with apologies and the promise of a date. _Are they dating?_ Tsuna thought. She kicked the blonde in the knee quite harshly.  
"Next time watch where the hell you're going you twat!" She looked like she was trying very hard not to swear. She turned around to see Tsuna.  
"Ah, Diecimo. H-Hello." her character switched. Instead of the loud person she had been when arguing with Dino, she had loosened up. Her tone had also gone down three notches. As the brunette had looked over to glance at Dino, Miss. No-name had pushed him in the opposite direction.  
"Nothing to see here Diecimo, just carry on!"  
"B-But I don't even know your name!"  
"Rei. Rei Yuu."

**Just to let you know, it is _really really_ difficult not to repeat the young vongola, the brunette, tsuna more than three times without it sounding like I wasn't making sense at all. And repetition.**


End file.
